The RTD Drabble Series
by jazzybizzle
Summary: A series of drabbles dedicated to Runther, Tynka, and DeCe. RuntheRockerz, DeCelebrities, and Tynkarinas commence! Requests are also accepted. R&R and enjoy xD
1. CeCe's Got a Crush It Up!

**CeCe's Got a Crush It Up!**

**Rated: K+**

**Pairing: DeCe**

**A/N: This idea popped in my head. Hope ya like xD**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Shake It Up! If I did, well...I would be a co-owner, along with SeddieLove4ever, RuntherShip, Zoeywolfgrowl, and SeddieXOXO-who are my friends on Shake It Up! Wiki-shoutout to all of you guys, and some who I haven't mentioned! Yes, we're RuntheRockerz, DeCelebrities, and Tynkarinas. Problem? *thug pose* xD**

* * *

_I got a lot to say to you_

_Yeah, I got a lot to say_

_I noticed your eyes are always glued to me_

_Keeping them here_

_And it makes no sense at all_

"CeCe!" Rocky called from across the school hallway before rushing up to her best friend. "I got your text. Who is it?"

CeCe's cheeks went as red as her hair. A few minutes before the bell rang to go to lunch, CeCe had texted Rocky something important. When it came to their love lives, the two wanted to know _everything._

"Who's who?" said CeCe innocently, closing her locker shut.

"C'mon. You know." Rocky lowered her voice. "Your new crush."

"Oh. Yeah. Right. Um, about that-" CeCe started just went their best friend, Deuce, walked over to open his locker-which was a few lockers down from CeCe's. Unconsciously, she flipped her hair back and stood straighter. This had became a habit about a month ago-around the time Deuce and Dina called it quits; now she tried her best to look good when he came around, without even thinking about it. "Hey, Deuce!" she said brightly.

Deuce turned his head and smiled at her. "Hey, CeCe. Heading off to lunch?"

_They taped over your mouth_

_Scribbled out the truth with their lies_

_You little spies_

_They taped over your mouth_

_Scribbled out the truth with their lies_

_You little spies_

"Yeah." He was about to walk off when she caught him by the arm. "Save me a seat, will ya?"

"Sure thing."

"Yay!" CeCe smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck for a brief hug. Deuce returned it, his cheeks a little pink before pulling away. "Oh, and if you don't want your hot yeast roll, give it to me."

Deuce laughed. "We'll see about that. If I'm up for it, I might consider sharing it if you let me have some of your taco."

"Deal."

_Crush_ _Crush_ _Crush_ _Crush, crush_ _(Two, three, four!)_

_Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone_

_Just the one-two of us, who's counting on_

_That never happens_ _I guess I'm dreaming again_

_Let's be more than this_

Deuce walked off and CeCe stared after him with a sigh. She turned around to see Rocky staring at her with an arched eyebrow and a smile, with her hand on her hip.

"What?" CeCe asked, again in that innocent tone.

"It's Deuce, isn't it?" Rocky accused, pointing her finger at her. "You're crushing on _Deuce! _I knew it, I knew it." She smiled wider.

"Okay, okay, you caught me," said CeCe, smiling sheepishly. "Don't tell anyone, okay?"

"My lips are sealed. But can we tell Tinka?"

CeCe's smile fell.

"C'mon, she's our best friend now _and _she's dating my brother," Rocky said. "Give her a little credit."

"I don't know..."

As if on cue, Ty and Tinka walked passed them. Well, technically _Ty _was doing the walking while Tinka was on his back. The two were too busy caught up in their laughter to notice Rocky and CeCe staring after them.

_If you want to play it like a game_

_Well, come on, come on, let's play_

_Cause I'd rather waste my life pretending_

_Than have to forget you for one whole minute_

_They taped over your mouth_

_Scribbled out the truth with their lies_

_You little spies_

_They taped over your mouth_

_Scribbled out the truth with their lies_

_You little spies_

_Crush_ _Crush_ _Crush_ _Crush, crush_ _(Two, three, four!)_

"Wait a minute..." Rocky then realized something. "Where's Gunther?"

"How should I know?" said CeCe. I'm just glad he and Tinka aren't as jointed at the hip as they used to be. It started getting on my nerves."

Gunther himself came out from the boys' restroom and started to head towards the cafeteria.

"Hey, Gunther!" Rocky blurted out, catching his attention.

_Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone_

_Just the one-two of us, who's counting on_

_That never happens_ _I guess I'm dreaming again_

_Let's be more than this now_

Gunther smiled at her as he passed them. "Hey, Rocky," he said in a slightly flirtacious tone, making her heart flutter. Before she could stop herself, she wiggled her fingers at him-doing a flirty wave for the first time, and he smiled wider before turning around fully and disappeared around the corner.

"Rocky?" CeCe teased, putting her hand on Rocky's shoulder. "Is there, um, something you'd like to tell me?"

Rocky smiled back at her best friend, blushing.

_Rock and roll, baby_

_Don't you know that we're all alone now?_

_I need something to sing about_

_Rock and roll, hey_

_Don't you know, baby, we're all alone now?_

_I need something to sing about_

_Rock and roll, hey_

_Don't you know, baby, we're all alone now?_

_Give me something to sing about_

"I'll tell you more at lunch," said Rocky. "C'mon. Let's go before all the hot yeast rolls are gone."

_Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone_

_Just the one-two of us, who's counting on_

_That never happens_

_I guess I'm dreaming again_

_Let's be more than_ _No, oh_

_Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone_

_Just the one-two of us, who's counting on_

_That never happens_

_I guess I'm dreaming again_

_Let's be more than_

_More than this_

_Ohoh ohoh ohoh_ _Oooh..._

* * *

**That's it for the DeCe oneshot! Tell me whatcha think :) ****The next one will be Runther, but there is no particular order in which the DeCe, Tynka, and Runther fics go.**

**I also take requests, so if you want me to do something specifically for you, let me know and I'll get it online and give you credit!**

**~jazzybizzle**


	2. Mirror

**Mirror**

**Rated: T**

**Pairing: Runther**

**DISCLAIMER: No, I do not own one of the greatest dance shows ever.**

* * *

**Rocky's POV**

Have you ever had the feeling where you just wanted to be alone for no apparent reason? Well, that's how I'm feeling. I lay on my side in my bed on a Sunday afternoon, catching up on a good novel. I had just gotten home a couple of hours ago from church. Ditching the dress I had worn, I had exchanged it for a simple white tank top and black comfy shorts. Makeup? Nope, I had wiped it off. Fancy hairstyle? Not at the moment. It was curly for the morning, but now it was in a messy ponytail.

As I read, I thought about something that always eases it's way into my mind whenever I'm alone. And you know what it is? You guessed it.

My insecurities.

In case you didn't know, I'm very self-conscious about my body. It shocks me that CeCe, my best friend in the entire world, practically my sister, even though she was thinner than my already thin bod, _she_ got all the attention. _She _got the boys to like her without even trying-and the only boy she tries to impress on a daily basis was our other best friend, Deuce.

With a sigh, I got up, and made my way over to my body-length mirror, sticking to the wall just across from the side I had been facing as I had been laying down. I put my hands on my hips, twisting this way and that, my mouth twisting at the familiar disappointment. I mean, I guess I was _okay _looking...y'know, _decent. _And all I'm talking about now is my face.

But as my eyes drifted down my reflection, my frown went deeper as I turned to the side and looked at my breasts. Well, where they _should _be. I see a little bossom, but it barely came up high enough to outline two circles of perfect bust, like many girls at my school. I'm even jealous of my friend, Tinka, who's bigger than me. I wish I'll be like her someday, minus the sparkles and accent. Now that she was dating Ty, she was nicer to everyone. This pleased me-nice worked for her.

Down my eyes went, past my flat stomach-I was fortunate not to have 'tummy fat', but I guess maybe a little won't hurt. If I leaned back, you could see my ribs, just like CeCe's.-then to my hips and thighs. There was the slightest of curves there, but who could see that?

My legs. Ugh. So thin! Even if I eat a lot of candy, I won't gain a pound. Plus, my parents won't let me eat too many sweets. My family has a history of getting cavities, and it doesn't look like Mom and Dad are trying to keep the tradition alive.

And then, finally, I looked at my feet. My gigantic, monstrous feet. How attractive, Rocky. You can fit your brother's shoes. Such a turn on.

Now this is what I don't understand.

Cecelia Jones, who's even thinner than me, manages to have boys drool over her. She's practically a stick with orange hair! (No offense to you, CeCe, I love you.) And I'm the popsicle stick beside her with brown hair stuck on top. What makes her so much more appealing than me? Was it her confidence, which I lack enormously? Was it her height? Probably-no one likes the tall girl. Was it her flirtacious side? Because I surely don't have one. I can't flirt. At all. Don't even ask me to.

But...in a way...I don't really have to try anything to get attention. Because there was a boy I loved who loved me for me. All of me.

I didn't even hear Gunther come in my room.

I was there physically, just not _there_ there. My eyes were faintly shiny, as if they held tears. They probably did. I couldn't tell. My fingers were playing with each other as I stared at my reflection without really looking-without really paying attention anymore.

It wasn't until Gunther's arms wrapped around my waist from behind that I snapped back to reality.

"You know what I see?" He asked me softly. I couldn't speak just yet, so I meakly shook my head every so slightly. His lips were brushing my ear as he spoke to me, nearly making me shiver. His eyes alternated from me to my reflection. "I see...beautiful, dark brown hair..." He pressed his lips against the side of my head, and I closed my eyes at his touch. When I opened them, he continued. "A nice set of big, chocolate brown eyes...rosey cheeks..." He caressed my hot cheek with the tip of his index finger.

I hadn't noticed I was blushing.

I felt his eyes glued on mine, so I turned my head to look at him, bringing our faces closer. My eyes went a little cockeyed at the closeness.

He smiled at me.

"Smooth, pink lips..." He murmured, closing the space between us. My eyes fluttered closed and he kissed me. It was long, yet brief, and sweet. His kisses always made my knees feel like jello. Luckily he was still holding me. He brushed my ponytail to the other side of my shoulder, exposing my skin. "A long, flawless neck," he planted a butterfly kiss on my neck, making me giggle. He knew I was very tickleish there, and he chuckled too.

He was now looking at my reflection, and I looked too.

"Small, slender body..." He said, hugging me close. My hands interlaced with his. "Fingers..."

Gunther was lucky to be taller than me. He was the only person who made me feel really small. Not even my father could compare.

"Long, soft legs..." He continued, and I felt his hands stroke my thighs. I knew he would never go too far with me, because he wasn't like most guys who would take advantage of me. I was lucky I never experienced that, and I was lucky to have a guy like Gunther. His touch always soothed me; his hands were very soft and comforting.

"And my enormous feet?" I asked quietly. Hmm. My voice was back.

Gunther chuckled again. "I wouldn't say enormous, Rocky."

"But they are big and...-" My voice cut off as he kissed the side of my mouth.

You are such a tease, Gunther Hessenheffer!

"Big isn't always a bad thing," Gunther assured me. "Sometimes, big is beautiful. Like you."

"You think I'm beautiful?"

He turned me around in his arms, keeping me close. There was no space between us, our foreheads touching.

"I've always thought you were beautiful, ever since we were five," he said, kissing my forehead, and a smile broke across my face. "You should always smile, and be happy with the way you look. Someone could be falling in love with you for that."

"You mean someone like you?" I mused.

Gunther smiled too. "Exactly."

I ran my fingers through his hair, leaning up on my tiptoes to where we were the same height; then I pulled his mouth to mine, and we shared a kiss. This time it was longer, which I didn't mind at all. Makeout sessions with Gunther were unique. He didn't start off eager. He didn't try to shove his tongue down my throat every chance he could get. He didn't try to get my clothes off and force sex on me. Because he knew me. He loved me.

When I look in the mirror, all I see is a tall, skinny girl with no figure.

Everyone else sees me as a _goody two-shoes._

But he sees me as something else. Something **BEAUTIFUL**.

And...that's what makes me feel beautiful too.

* * *

**Aww :') I enjoyed writing this one. I'm glad I finally got it updated!**

**The next Runther one will be when they get trapped in a closet :) Inspiration of course, thanks to my Runther fam on Shake It Up Wiki. Love you guys! You keep me going!**

**The drabble up next is Tynka. Yay xD**


	3. That Time Of The Month

**That Time of The Month**

**Rated: T**

**Pairing: Tynka**

**DISCLAIMER: No, I do not own one of the greatest dance shows ever.**

**A/N: Short and sweet. Girls can relate to Tinka's situation ^.^**

* * *

Tinka groaned, rolling over on her side. It was that time of the month for her and she was cramping bad.

_Where THE HELL is Ty and Rocky? I need my pills! _she thought angrily. She tried looking for something interesting to watch on TV for a distraction, but nothing was working.

"Tinkabell?" came Gunther's voice, knocking on her half-open door.

"What?" Tinka grumbled.

"Are you okay?"

"NO!"

Gunther flinched. "Okay..." And he went back in his room.

Whenever Tinka was on her period, her moodswings were terrible. She felt like a different person-someone who was always angry and irritable. And there was only one person who made her feel better.

_Knock knock knock_

"GUNTHER, GET THE DOOR!"

Gunther sighed as he passed his sister's room. Their parents were goat shopping (long story) so Gunther was expected to do everything. He approached the door.

"Who is it?" He called.

"Ty and Rocky!" came Ty's voice from the outside.

The fifteen year old's eyes brightened. _Rocky? _

Gunther unlocked the door and opened it, revealing the other two siblings, Ty and Rocky Blue.

"Hey, Ty," said Gunther. He looked at Rocky. "Hey, girlfriend!"

Rocky giggled. "Hey, boyfriend!"

Ty rolled his eyes. "Where's Tinka?"

"In her room," Gunther said, stepping aside and letting them in. "Approach with extreme caution."

Rocky winced. "That bad, huh?"

Gunther ran his thumb along her scrunched eyebrows, smoothing the wrinkles out. "Yeah."

"I got the pills," Rocky said, holding up a small container. "Tinka?" She called out, heading for her room first, with Ty and Gunther following behind. "Hun! I got the pills!"

"You do?" said Tinka, sitting up as Rocky came in. She smiled at the small container. Rocky sat next to her, opening the container. She poured a pill out and onto Tinka's awaiting open hand. The brunette picked up the glass of water on Tinka's bedside table and gave it to the blonde.

Ty walked over to Tinka's other side, sitting down; he rubbed her back as she swallowed the pill down with the water.

"How are you doin'?" he asked her.

"'M better now," Tinka said, smiling at him.

Rocky smiled. "I guess I'll...leave you two alone."

"Good thinking, Raquel," said Gunther, holding his hand out to her. Rocky smiled wider and took it, and he pulled her off the bed. "Let's go to my room and hang out."

"Kay."

"I don't want any freaky stuff goin' on!" Ty called after them as they left.

"Ty!" Rocky moaned, blushing in embarrassment.

When Ty and Tinka were alone, the blonde giggled, laying back against her pillows.

Ty's brown eyes met her blue ones. Tinka patted the empty space next to him. Ty smiled, laying down next to her, balancing himself on his elbows.

"Ty?"

"Hmm?"

"Some American girls say that tummy rubs can help get rid of cramps..." Tinka's cheeks turned slightly pink.

Ty smirked. "Yeah...?"

"Could you...rub my tummy?"

Ty chuckled. "Sure, sure." He opened his arms.

Tinka smiled, cuddling into his side. Ty wrapped his arms around her, his hands finding her abdomen; his fingers slid back and forth with gentle strokes. Tinka sighed, slightly impatiently.

"Ty, you're doing it wrong."

"I-I am?"

Tinka took his fingers in hers, sliding them up her shirt, making Ty's heart leap when his hands made contact with her warm skin. She stopped them at her bare stomach before removing her hands.

Ty began rubbing her hot skin, smiling down at her when she closed her eyes, burying her head in his chest.

_Girls..._He thought. It was better now that she was at peace, and now he could relax. Without moving her, he grabbed the remote, then turned it on BET. He got comfortable, and proceeded to watch _The Game._

And then his girlfriend was fast asleep in his arms, snoring softly. Ty grinned, kissing her forehead, and holding her a little tighter.

_THUMP! _came a sound from Gunther's room.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" He yelled.

_"Nothing!" _came Gunther and Rocky's voices simutaneously.

Ty sighed heavily. _They're gonna make me come in there..._

Ty started to get up, but was stopped by Tinka's arms wrapping around him, pulling him back down.

"Don't go..." she murmured.

Ty hesitated.

"Please..."

It took every fiber in him to not go, but Tinka was worth it.

She was always worth it.

* * *

**_Hmm..._now I wonder what Gunther and Rocky were up to. It's up to you. xD**


	4. Teen Titans It Up!

**Teen Titans It Up!**

**Rated: T**

**Pairing: Runther and DeCe**

**DISCLAIMER: No, I do not own one of the greatest dance shows ever.**

**A/N: I have been wanting to do this for the LONGEST. Honestly. I was gonna do the VicTORIous version, but I figured eh. xD**

**And also very VERY short! There might be more like these, just to let ya know ^.^**

**Starring:**

**Deuce as Robin**

**CeCe as Starfire**

**Gunther as Beast Boy**

**Rocky as Raven**

**Ty as Cyborg**

* * *

It was just your average day in Jump City, Chicago. Our favorite heroes, the Teen Titans, are at Titans' Tower.

_When there's trouble, you know who to call (TEEN TITANS!)_  
_ From their tower, they can see it all (TEEN TITANS!)_

Ty and Beast Boy (a.k.a. Gunther) were playing video games against each other, CeCe was drinking out of a mustard bottle, Rocky the empath was reading one of her favorite books, and Deuce-the team leader who never took off his mask-was just waiting for a call for trouble.

_When there's evil on the attack_  
_ You can rest knowing they got your back_  
_ 'Cause when the world needs heroes on patrol_

_TEEN TITANS, GO!_  
_TEEN TITANS, GO!_

"No way, you cheated!" said Beast Boy as Ty won yet another game.

"I did not, I won fair and square!" Ty shot back. "You're just afraid to admit that I'm better at video games than you."

Beast Boy was silent for a second.

"Alright, it's ooooooon, Ty," the green changeling said. "On like DONKEY KONG!"

Rocky just rolled her eyes from beside them.

_ With their super powers, they unite (TEEN TITANS!)_  
_ Never met a villain that they liked (TEEN TITANS!)_  
_ They got the bad guys on the run_  
_ They never stop until the job gets done_  
_ 'Cause when the world is losing all control_

_TEEN TITANS, GO!_  
_TEEN TITANS, GO!_

"Friends! Isn't today most glorious?" CeCe asked, her green orbs sparkling as she flew around.

"Yes, because drinking mustard and fighting over a virtual game is very satisfying," Rocky commented.

CeCe frowned.

"It's alright, Ce," said Beast Boy, pausing the game to look over at his dark friend, wagging his eyebrows. "Rocky knows she digs my video game skills. Don't cha, Roc?"

Rocky said nothing, and a black orb shot out from her mind, in the formation of a hand, which pulled Beast Boy's underpants up and over his head.

Ty laughed as Beast Boy strugged to get his underwear back in his pants.

"Beast Boy, you know better than to mess with Rocky," said Deuce, crossing his arms.

"Agreed," said CeCe, now at Deuce's side, floating beside him. "I have also learned not to do the messing with Rocky, or else I would get the procedure of getting underwear over the cranium, correct?"

Deuce nodded, and CeCe beamed at him, making him blush.

The red alarm sounded.

_If your heart is black, you better watch out_  
_ You cannot escape the team_

"Aww MAAAN!" Beast Boy whined as Ty won yet again.

"Titans, move out!" said Deuce, and the five teens headed out-CeCe and Rocky flying out instead of running.

_When they catch you, there won't be any doubt_  
_ You've been beaten by the teens_  
_ beaten by the teens_

Trouble was coming from downtown. Control Freak had let loose some of his techno monsters and was up to his usual shenanigans, and as usual, he was causing chaos in a movie store.

"Control Freak!" Deuce said as they got in their fighting stances; him in his usual stance, Beast Boy on hands and knees, Ty with his sonic boom gun ready, CeCe's eyes and hands glowing green, and Rocky's eyes glowing white and black orbs around her hands. "Didn't your mama ever tell you you watch way too much TV?"

_T-E-E-N! T-I-T-A-N-S! TEEN TITANS! LET'S GO!_  
_T-E-E-N! T-I-T-A-N-S! TEEN TITANS! LET'S GO!_  
_T-E-E-N! T-I-T-A-N-S! TEEN TITANS! LET'S GO!_  
_T-E-E-N! T-I-T-A-N-S! TEEN TITANS! LET'S GO!_

_When there's trouble, you know who to call (TEEN TITANS!)_  
_ From their tower, they can see it all (TEEN TITANS!)_

_When there's evil on the attack_  
_ You can rest knowing they got your back_  
_ 'Cause when the world needs heroes on patrol_

_TEEN TITANS, GO!_  
_TEEN TITANS, GO!_

_With their super powers, they unite (TEEN TITANS!)_  
_ Never met a villain that they liked (TEEN TITANS!)_

"Well if it isn't my arch-nemesis!...seses..." said Control Freak. "The Teen Titans! You can't stop me! Mwuahahahah!"

"We beg to differ," said Deuce, pointing forward. "Titans, GO!"

_They got the bad guys on the run_  
_ They never stop until the job gets done_  
_ 'Cause when the world is losing all control_

_TEEN TITANS, GO! _

_TEEN TITANS, GO!_

_One, two, three, four, GO! TEEN TITANS!_

_**GOOD NIGHT, TOKYOOOOOO!**_

* * *

**Haha xD I'd thought I'd add Beast Boy's part from Trouble In Tokyo!**

**I might do little shorts like these in the drabble series ^.^ Teen Titans has been my obsession lately, along with Sonic the Hedgehog ^.^ I promise the ones after this will be a lot longer.**

**And Tinka, a.k.a. Terra, will appear in the future I promise xD**


	5. I Watch It Up!

**I Watch It Up!**

**Rated: T**

**Pairing: Runther **

**DISCLAIMER: No, I do not own one of the greatest dance shows ever.**

**A/N: I decided to rename the title. Just to let ya know. :)**

* * *

I watch as Rocky Blue gives her all. The way she dances is absolutely mesmerizing and intimidating.

I watch as she studies for her next test, and her nose does that cute little crinkly thing as she concentrates.

I watch.

I watch as she and CeCe go back and forth with each other, and it's obvious who's winning. However, I'll always side with Rocky. She's always right in the end.

I watch as she wins that pointless fight. Ha.

I watch.

I watch as she smiles and giggles when Deuce says something he thinks is funny, and Ty has a retort for it.

I watch as she makes her mom stop the car so she could carry a limping puppy out of the dangerous street.

I watch.

I watch as she gets that A on the test.

I watch as she asks CeCe what she got, in which the redhead replies with a D.

I watch.

I watch as she walks down the hallway with a huge grin on her face.

I watch as three guys suddenly corner her, towering over her, and that beautiful smile is gone.

This time I don't watch. I _move._

I move in their direction automatically, hearing their threats.

I move as she does, trying to get out of her prediciment, but they block her way.

I move.

I move between them until I was able to stand in front of her.

I move just enough so they won't get a good look at her, because I know these guys won't leave her alone. They get what they want.

I speak.

I glare.

I demand.

I point.

I even threaten. And if anything, no one messes with the people I love.

They laugh.

They curse.

They call me out of my name.

They grab.

They shove.

And I felt.

I felt my body.

It was on fire.

Because they had me outside where no one could see us.

And they beat the hell out of me.

Pressure.

Pain.

Soreness.

Consciousness fading...

Love.

Life.

Meaning.

Over.

Pressure lifts.

Pain lessens.

Soreness increases.

Consciousness continues to fade.

I hear.

I hear.

I hear.

_Her._

I'm suddenly in a soft pair of arms.

I gaze.

My eyes gazed into hers.

She thanks.

She thanks me.

And tells me that I was stupid for defending her.

Yet she smiles a little bit, and she cries.

I manage a chuckle, and I'm able to hold onto consciousness.

Because of her.

Because of_ her_.

Because I loved her.

And she is right.

I _am _stupid.

But hey,

That's what love does to you.


End file.
